The Kagetai Chronicles
by The Foxlady
Summary: To protect Meiji Era, former Shinsengumi Saitoh Hajime created a organization called Kagetai, where spies, assasins and warriors joined under his command. Tears, joy and blood mixed through the years, into the wild story of their lives.


KAGEROU  
A Kagetai fic.  
Following Roses no Ame, Arisu & The Will.  
******************************  
Chapter One  
-ANOTHER DREAM-  
  
- KIT!-  
Takashi had barely a second to react to the yelled warning, and he only managed to get into position of   
impact, and extend his arms. Ginny's weight fell over him, and he found himself in his back, blinking, as   
the red-clad bundle of energy poked his shoulder, comfortably nested in his chest.  
- Mou!! You're not fun, you always toppled over! Tenrou and Kazuo always caught me and swing me   
around!-  
- Maybe because they weight two times our Kitsune.-Mikeru gently pulled Takashi into his feet,   
shaking his head.- The next time you would like to jump from Saitoh-san's roof to somebody 's arms,   
pick me, Ginny-chan.-  
- No.- she said flatly.- Takashi's softer cushion to land into.-  
- Are you saying he's fat?- Mikeru burst laughing.  
- Please, please, can you stop talking as I'm not longer here?-  
  
It was lunchtime, of a beautiful April day. Saitoh's house was crowded as usual in a sunny day, even if   
he was away, in a mission in Tokyo, with Joketsu and Satsuki's, the Tokyo Kage's in his side, and   
Tengu, who went with him. Tokio, meanwhile, was guarded carefully by the Kagetai, who were   
nonchalantly enjoying a vacation: it had been very quiet weeks for them, no action at all. So the   
Kagetai enjoyed peace, something they got very rarely. They lunged at the sun, eating the fresh   
vegetables and rice sprawled informally in the garden, chatting and playing. Tokio was sat there, as a   
goddess in her temple, cherished and adored, her kimono slightly open in the heat, her hair black and   
shiny pinned with her beloved pins up, letting her goddess-like smile in the view. She exchanged   
comments with a fan-wielding Yuriko, who was sat next to her, preparing to go back to her restaurant.   
Kiri and Ayumi, splashing each other with the pond's water, were ready to go too, Kenjuro waiting   
patiently for them with a sleeping cat in his shoulder. Soushi, Yuu and Ginny were delighting the kids   
with the joys of running enormous comets up in the wind, a deep red for Ginny, a yellow one by Soushi   
and a pale blue by Yuu. Tsutomu, Koji, Omi and Kiku jumped in delight, the older boy helping them   
with a tiny orange one.   
- Mou! I didn't get one! Kazuo forgot about me!- Hikaru sulked, seeing them playing happily, Yuu's   
comet avoiding Ginny's by inches.  
- Maybe he thought you were too old for those games. – Mitsuhiro said quietly, trying to be helpful. But   
Hikaru simply glared at them.  
- I'm not old!-  
- I'll get you one, imouto-chan.- said Ayumi, laughing from Kiri's antics as they splashed each other.  
- Make that two cute little violet comets.- Kiri said, laughing.  
- Can it be three?- Shiyuri said shyly. She was sitting near the pond, watching the fight, as Takashi   
dozes in her side, covered with green leaves and flower petals: he was in one in his naps, smiling and   
out of the world, a finished ikebana in green and yellow in his side. Shiyuri had caressed his hair more   
than once, and now was nonchalantly braiding it mechanically in lots of tiny braids, something she does   
often. In the other side of Takashi was the quiet Mikeru, reading and letting the long haired fox nest in   
his arm. Kiri usually said Mikeru had that elbow with the exact copy form from Takashi's sleepy head.   
Shiyuri was chatting cheerfully to the former member, who cleaned his glasses and then looked to the   
comets soaring up in the horizon.  
- Believe or not, Joketsu always had a sweet spot for comets. She used to do bags of them for Ginny   
when we're younger.-  
- Really?- Shiyuri smiled.- I've never had one. I would like a violet one, too.-  
- We must get another violet one for Oneesan!- Kiri said, smacking her forehead.  
- Maybe she would like an aqua one better.- the voice of the Kitty widow was smug, from the shadow   
where she played a shoji game against Aoi, who shot a glance to her contender at the remark. They   
where in the opposite side of the garden, shielded by sun under a big, red, and tattered parasol. Mitsuki,   
who was cross legged over a nearby tree looking the comets and the game, laughed.  
- I want one too! Any colour, but please, a big one!-  
- Well, anyone?- Ayumi laughed.- The count is five comets!-  
- * mh* Children.-   
- I'll go to get them, Ayumi-san.- Kenjuro stood quietly, his graceful movements not even upsetting the   
sleeping cat in his shoulder.  
- Domo, Ken-san.- Ayumi sent her wallet flying to him.- Be careful with the change.-  
- Hai.- Kenjuro balanced the wallet and went into the garden door.  
Yuriko sent a meaningful glance to Ayumi, who looked Kiri in row, who looked stubbornly away.  
- I'll go, I'll go.- Shiyuri, understanding the glances, rose and dusted her furisode off.- Wait for me,   
Kenjuro-san!- she hurried outside, and laughed hearing some cries of outrage.  
- SOUSHI NO BAKA! YOU DID IT IN PURPOUSE! YOU RIPPED MY COMET!-  
- gomen nasai… itaiii! Ginny-chan, gomen nasai de gozeimasu!!-  
* WHACK* - BAA-KAA!-  
Make the count six comets, Shiyuri thought with a smile.  
  
Kenjuro had great eye for colors, and aside a brand new red one for Ginny and a cute bright white and   
green one for Mitsuki, he had got four violet ones, each one slightly different.  
- Which one goes to who?- Shiyuri said peeking over his shoulders, as he paid for them, slightly   
confusedly.  
- Well, let me see…- Shiyuri helped the boy, who collected the comets. As soon as they paid the   
vendor, they went walking. Of course the comets weren't as lovely and strong as Kazuo's, but they   
were cute enough. They started to walk down the road near a temple were them were sold to   
passerby's, and Kenjuro smiled, showing Shiyuri the bright colored paper tails of each comet.  
- I've haven't looked at them still.- Kenjuro pulled them out of the paper bag, and watched them   
carefully.  
- The purple-tailed is for Yuri-san: the white tailed one is for Hikaru-chan, the green tailed one is for   
me, and the yellow-tailed one is for Kiri-chan.- Shiyuri clapped.- I always have wanted one, I've never   
had a comet when I was a little girl!-  
- Neither do I.- Kenjuro said, head tiled.  
- We can watch the others, and then try with mine.- Shiyuri offered. Kenjuro looked like he was going   
to assent, when he moved his head sharply around.  
- What is it?- Shiyuri's hand went instantly to the side, even if she didn't had her kyudo with her.  
- Matte.- Kenjuro suddenly left in her hands the cat and the bag. Shiyuri blinked: he moved like a   
ghost.   
They were in an intersection near Kyoto bussiness center, and it was enough crowded in the road so   
she couldn't see him. She waited in the crowd, eyes darting around. What…?  
Suddenly Kenjuro was back. Attached to his side came a girl Shiyuri had only saw once: a beautiful   
girl, hair tied in her nape, bangs over her eyes, beautiful but glazed eyes: she was partially blind. She   
was wearing an old white yukata, dirty in the hem and knees that spoke of falls, and her face was   
blushed and sweaty.  
- Chizuru-san!- Shiyuri said, suddenly realizing horrified the half- blind girl had made the long way from   
the Yamabiko temple there alone, stumbling and falling, in a walk she had never done before.- What   
are you doing here?! Are you hurt?-  
- Daijoubu…- Chizuru looked a little breathless, and shook her head, dirty hair falling back to reveal her   
big dark eyes dilated, and worried.- I came down at dawn… couldn't stay… must prevent… must   
prevent you… must tell Saitou-aniki… - Chizuru stumbled in her haste, and at Shiyuri's nod Kenjuro   
took her in his arms, balancing the girl carefully.  
- We'll take you to the headquarters in no time, Chizuru-san. Please, calm down.-  
  
- Fucking Oniwabanshuus. Couldn't THEY have carried a message?! How they could have let her   
went all alone and by herself into Kyoto?! She could have been killed, robbed, raped…- Kiri growled,   
in a whisper, as Ayumi tended the scratches and bruises in Chizuru's legs. She was sitting obediently in   
Tokio's room, as the men waited in the garden, comets forgotten in a corner. They were worried, but   
no one was burning as much as Mariko and Takashi, whom knew the shy, dreamy miko from   
childhood.  
- We must have checked her this week: we didn't. It's our fault, as much as theirs- Mitsuhiro's calm   
voice from the garden made Kiri whirl in anger, a snarl from Ayumi's lips as she cleaned Chizuru's   
smeared face.  
- Go and kill that ahou.- Ayumi snapped, but before Kiri moved they heard Hikaru's sheer volume of   
voice yelling back. They snickered.  
- Chizuru-san.- Tokio-sama entered the room, a glowering Mariko in her heels.- Are you feeling   
better?-  
- Hai, Tokio-sama.- Chizuru tried to rise, but Ayumi kept her sat in a futon, a wet cloth in his forehead,   
his head overheated by the sun.  
Tokio sat next to her, and spoke warmly.- Please, don't strain yourself. Would you tell me why have   
you come from the shrine, my dear? It's very dangerous for you!-  
- It's because you all are in danger, Tokio-sama. I saw some of you dying… I saw the pain, and I have   
to come to prevent you!-  
- Death?- Tokio said, a frown over her delicate eyebrows.- Did you have a death dream, Chizuru-  
chan?-  
- No: it was a vision. And I saw the Kage blood flow like a river!-  
They stared to the glazed eyes with shock, and in the silence, they heard almost loudless, soft   
footsteps. Shinobu entered the room, and they gaped: they had never seen her running, never in that   
state of disarray, hair mussed, face sweaty, kimonos wrinkled floating around her like the petals of a   
flower ruffled by the wind.  
- I have…- she panted, a hand in her heart.- Bad news…-  
**********************************************  
OPENING:  
KAGEROU, SEA OF MIRACLES.  
Kiseki no Umi (Opening de Record of Lodoss War (serie televisiva)  
(A rush of wind plays with a green leave, and it flies around, up and down, around Tokio-sama's deep   
blue kimono, to then go to the darker blue afternoon'sky)   
  
(beat of music )  
(Slender figures walked stealthy in a roof over Kyoto, under a stormy sky. The clouds suddenly   
opened, and the moonlight shone in the figures, bathing one by one)   
  
Yami no yozora ga   
(Yuri stands in a impossible frail roof, her figure almost ingravid as her ponytail flew, light and darkness   
in the strands, quiet and tall)  
futari wakatsu no wa  
  
( At her feet, a crouched, ready to attack Kiri moved her fingers full of kunais, the tails of her violet obi   
flowing around in her onmitsu suit)  
  
Yobi au kokoro   
( Chizuru, far away in her temple, walking between the bamboo grove, her blinded eyes big and   
luminous as her white yukata flew translucent around her, her graceful neck arched to the side.)  
  
hadaka ni suru tame  
( Arisu, dirty and hurt, her teary eyes haunted as she run in the darkness, scared and pursued by riding   
men)  
  
Dark sky keeps us apart  
Baring hearts calling each other  
  
Kazari nugi sute   
(Shiyuri, alone in the dawn, her simple clothes wild in the wind, her kyudo in hand, standing in the steps   
of the Yamabiko's temple, her hair in a simply braid like a living serpent)  
  
subete na kusu toki  
( She puts an arrow in the cord with her delicate fingers. She pulls at it, her eyes focusing and   
becoming alive suddenly)  
  
Nanika ga mieru  
( the arrow flies free through the bamboo groove, and an spark explodes)  
  
I left my shields and when all is gone  
I can see something  
  
Kaze yo   
( Takashi, in the Yamabiko temple, quiet, the tricky wind sending his clothes and hair upwards like a   
flag as he raises from his kneeling position.)  
  
watashi wa tachi mukau   
(His eyes showed anger, fury, pain, as he unsheathes and assumes the Hana Midare Izuna stance)  
  
Yukou kuru   
( Flashes of a young Takashi running in the night, stabbed and drugged, to collapse in an alley over the   
mud, terrorized, betrayed eyes staring to the moon)  
  
shimi no umi e to   
( Flases of Arisu, running terrified and falling in the same spot as red ligths of flames and torches shone   
around her)  
Oh WIND- I'll dare you  
I'll go to the anguish sea  
  
Kizuna   
( Mariko appearing suddenly from the shadows, katana in hand, eyes calm and collected.)  
  
kono mune ni kizan de  
( She walked up the Yamabiko Temple stairs, a flowing purple kimono hanging just from one shoulder   
as she wore white hakama and white gi underneath, her bun unbinding to send her black waterfall   
around)  
Kudakeru   
( In the flames of Tokyo, the shadows of Saitou, Joketsu, Kazuo and Tengu fought for their lives)  
nami wa hatenaku tomo  
( The yellow eyes of the Mibu's wolf shone in his sword, and he charges into the Gatotsu)  
()  
The binds that hurt  
My chest  
The scaring waves are endless  
Nani wo motomete   
( Takashi fougth, whirling around, his images vanishes to show Yuriko)  
daremo arasou no?  
( Yuriko let the kunais in her hand flew, as his slender body arched gracefully )  
Nagashita chishio   
( Mariko performs the Gatotsu, soft and clear, the heavy katana cutting the wind in a sharp sound)  
hana wo sa kaseru no?  
(Shiyuri tenses her bow, and let the arrow fly through a red moon in the sky)  
Why everyone fights?  
The bloodshed would make the flowers bloosom?  
  
Touto ki ashita kono te ni suru made  
Deaeru hi made   
( Takashi holds arisu in his arms, her kimono flowing around like a pink butterfly, and they embrace   
tighly, their mixed hair flowing together against the fire)  
Till the precious tomorrow is within reach  
Till the day we met again.  
  
Kaze yo   
  
watashi wa tachi mukau  
  
Yukou   
  
Kagaya ki wo mezashite   
  
Oh, WIND- I'll dare you  
I'll go to the shining   
  
Inori   
kono mune ni dakishime  
Samayou   
yami no youna mirai  
A prayer holds my chest  
I'm going to encounter the dark future  
()  
Kaze yo   
watashi wa osorenai  
Ai koso mitsuke dashita kiseki yo   
Oh, WIND, I'll be fearless  
Love is the miracle I've found  
  
Kimi wo   
shinjiteru yorokobi  
Arashi wa   
ai ni kizuku tame ni fuiteru  
The joy from my faith in you  
The storm is raging for our love.   
  
KAGEROU  
A Kagetai fic.  
Following Roses no Ame, Arisu & The Will.  
******************************  
Chapter Two  
-STAY AWAY-  
---Cause stain, stay away.  
---L'Arc in Ciel, Stay Away.  
  
When Tokio-sama opened the door of the garden where the men waited, she was pale as a ghost, her   
eyes burning. The beautiful afternoon had become a orange, bright sunset, so brilliant it hurt the eyes,   
so brilliant it colored everything into orange. The men's heads were aured in red, but Tokio's entire   
being suddenly seemed bathed in blood. Mariko was in her side, her jaw set. Ayumi was in the other,   
face tense, looking lots more like the berserk swordsman than the tenshi doctor.  
- Several governmental officials had been attacked and some important citizens too. –  
- Saitou wrote to me about the possibility of a hit, but he never told anything about this scale.- Mikeru   
said, eyes glinting under his glasses, hand gripping his book tightly.  
- That's not all.- Mariko's voice was strangled, and nervous. They never had seen the smug kitty   
widow so, since the Bakumatsu.- It seems they are planning to take hostages. Women and children   
had been kidnapped from the scene's, wives and sons from important figures from the government and   
commercial groups. It's all happening quickly…- Mariko's voice trailed off.  
- Who?- Yuu's sharp voice.- This can't be tolerated!-  
- It seems is the Kinsai's old group.-  
- That… LOSER?- Soushi's voice grew.- But we killed him years ago!-  
- It seems his group had joined with remains of the Sekihou-tai and others. They are making a   
coordinate action now… they must have a new leader.-  
- Can it be a hit to the government itself? Maybe they're trying to make enough panic to get the Meiji   
down.-  
- When have them wanted otherwise?-  
- Those LOSERS get the government down? Geez!-  
- Well, they're losers too.-  
- What are we going to do?- Ginny's voice was louder.- Meiji had been never in such danger! We   
have to do something!-  
- What we will do?- Hikaru asked, worriedly, clutching without notice Mitsuhiro's sleeve. The night   
was falling: the orange glow was fading into darkness.  
- Most of it is happening in Tokyo.- said Shinobu, who has knelt loudlessly in a corner, next to   
Chizuru's futon, inside the room that Tokio had opened to the garden.- It's very dangerous.-  
- Dangerous?- Kiri's voice rose furiously.- Of COURSE is dangerous! But we're Kagetai! We're   
supposed to prevent this or at least help! The government officials never had a chance against the   
Kinsai's people and will not have half of one now they seems to have got better! We know those   
jerks! We must do something!-  
- We should have.- said Aoi, lowly.- We must have prevented it. We failed.-  
- AOI!- Ayumi, who never got along with the Inazuma Tsuki, howled furiously.- Don't talk like that!-  
- It's true, isn't it?-  
- My God, Aoi is right.- Mike's eyes were glazed.- Where we were? Why Saitou sent me away? –  
- He and Joketsu, Satsuki, Tenrou, Tengu and Kazuo are alone, in the middle of it!- suddenly exploded   
Ginny.  
- KAZUO? Wasn't him in Hanamatsu with Midori-chan and the babies?!-  
-… Saitou-san told me he had requested his help. I carried the letter myself!- Ginny said, to suddenly   
burst into tears, sobbing into Takashi's chest. Takashi embraced her, frown set.  
- Why he left us here?- Hikaru exploded.- He doesn't trust in us?! Why he didn't request our help?   
Does he thinks we're USELESS?- her face blushed with rage, clenched fists. But Tokio's voice were   
a cold rain over their anger, when she spoke quietly:  
- Are you questioning my husband's judgement?-  
That cooled them off. Tokio's could be a real lioness when his husband was concerned, and under her   
gaze everyone lowered his or hers. She entered the house, followed for Mikeru and Mariko, the   
strategist, and Ginny, her darling almost-daughter.   
  
It was a long, restless night as they waited for news. At midnight, after an hour of quiet deliberation,   
Soushi and Ginny were sent to Tokio for news as Shinobu went, like Sakura, with Ayumi in her side in   
the search of information in the streets. Mikeru went to use his contacts in the government, searching   
for Hiro, with Aoi.  
The house was almost quiet at dawn. Kiri and Yuriko have went home with Kenjuro, as Ayumi and   
Mitsuki, Mitsuhiro and Hikaru-chan. Mariko had went with the twins home too, and promised to come   
back at noon. Just Chizuru in the futon slept restlessly, as Takashi and Shiyuri watched her, unable to   
sleep.  
In the silence, they could hear a sleepless Tokio singing softly a lullaby to Tsutomu.  
* Sleep, my baby, little dreams   
Would fall from your eyes  
If you keep them open  
Like colored bubbles   
Floating around your bed  
They'll take care of you tonight  
And no bad can go near…*  
- Takashi?-  
- Hai, Shiyuri-chan?-  
The silence was so unnerving, Shiyuri spoke only to fill it, with her soft voice. Takashi had been too   
silent, watching Chizuru's unquiet sleep, and even if Yuriko had made a soft miso for everybody to eat,   
he hasn't touched it.  
- Do you know Chizuru-san for long? Was her in the Bakumatsu?-  
- Oh, no, Shiyuri-san. I met her when I was a child, as I met Mariko-chan. I'm very worried about her.   
She would never, usually…-  
Chizuru moaned, interrupting them. Suddenly, she cried in her dreams, and her wail became   
understable.  
- Iee… Iee, came back… IEE! Honoo! The FLAMES! STAY AWAY! YAMABIKO! Takashi,   
DON'T! –  
Tokio bursted in the room, her face worried and pale.  
- Chizuru-chan!- It was Shiyuri who made the grab and shook the girl into wake up. Chizuru sat,   
panting, her face disorientated, bathed with tears. Tokio embraced her, and hushed them out, hearing   
her incoherent, frantic whispering. They stood in the garden, worried.  
- Is she…- Shiyuri couldn't find how to phrase it.- Usually…-  
- No.- Takashi stared to his reflection in the pond.- This is scaring. – his hair fell, obscuring his face,   
and he sighed.- How I would love to chase those nightmares away with my sword, but I can't.-  
- She said your name.- Shiyuri said, feeling how the clear night's warm breeze played with her   
clothes.- She looked scared, for you.-  
- I know.- Takashi turned to look at Shiyuri.- But this isn't about me. I sense the Bakumatsu odor in   
the air, Shiyuri-chan. Surely Saitou-san smelled it first that anyone of us.-  
The cling of the garden's door made them look up, Takashi's Meiuhime almost drawn. But in the dawn   
light, they recognized the ki, and the outline.  
Tengu.  
- I have a message for Tokio-sama.- he said sharply, dust-covered, his face sweaty. Shiyuri covered   
her mouth with her hands, and Takashi's face paled.  
Tengu wasn't wearing his mask: nor his face was in the expression that made it so feared in the   
Bakumatsu. But something in the cold, shadowed face by the rising sun, a line of silver in the east,   
making their shadows impossible large made it terrifying.  
- From Saitou-san?-  
- No. By Tenrou-san-  
  
- Hajime is lost, probably dead. He was caught in a offensive against the government made in Tokyo. –   
Tokio's words were sharp, calm. Mariko, who had arrived earlier than expected, breathed in sharply,   
as Yuri and Kiri stood quietly at her side. Ayumi, Hikaru and Mitsuki close to her were just taking a   
seat, and they froze: and Shinobu, who was knelt in the far end of the room closed her eyes, like   
receiving a direct, feared hit.  
- However.- Tokio's strong voice didn't waver, didn't break.- He left Tenrou-kun some direct orders   
before to go.-  
- First, Mari-chan, Mikeru-kun, Aoi-san, Shinobu-chan and I would be left in charge. Second, the   
Kagetai would not, under any events, go against the Kinsai's people…-  
- What?- Kiri exploded- They maybe have slain Saitou-san! I want their heads, and surely Ginny chan   
and Yuu-kun would be...-  
- Kiri.- Tokio spoke coldly, her voice unrecognizable.- Sit down.-  
Kiri's warm eyes froze at Tokio's gaze. It was menacing, barely controlled: it was a scary look in the   
usual sweet, soft brown eyes of their goddess. Kiri sat next to Yuriko and an awkward silence   
followed.  
- We'll not go against the Kinsai's people till we'll be sure what's really happening. Any rash action   
from us could result in the death of their hostages, maybe my husband between them. Some of us   
would go to Tokyo in search of him, and the rest would remain stationed here, in waiting.- Tokio's   
voice went soft, but suddenly menacing.- If anyone disagrees, it can leave my house right now.-  
- We'll obey, Tokio-sama.- said Takashi, eyes warm.- We will wait, and I'm sure Saitou-sama would   
be fine.-  
- Arigatou, Takashi.-  
  
Tengu went at noon with Mikeru and Aoi, back to Tokyo in search of Saitou. Yuu went with them,   
Hiro and Chou too. Only Takashi, Kenjuro and Mitsuhiro stayed with the ladies, after Ayumi's temper   
tantrum from not going to Tokyo. Tokio's gaze managed to calm her, but she went away to end her   
fight alone in the garden, furious from being left behind. Takashi took the order to stay without a flinch,   
his pride long ago faded away and preferring lots to take care of her Tokio-sama: but Mitsuhiro   
grumbled and Kenjuro frowned.  
- It's the chance for attacks to start here too.- Shinobu has said, eyes down.- Is better to leave enough   
members here.-  
- For WHAT?!- Hikaru, too in a fit, had yelled back to the lady.- Saitou-sama had forbidden for us to   
interfere!! What are we going to do, sit to watch and eat engorged rice?-  
- Hikaru is right!!- Ayumi, her temper lost eyed her best friend, face blushed, but Shinobu stare to them   
coldly.  
- If you want to stay Kagetai, you'll do as have been ordered!-  
- I'm not sure if I want to…!- Kiri's fierce growl was silenced for a unexpected fount.  
- Urusai!- Takashi yelled, and hearing him yell and use that word over them was so surprising they   
stayed silent.- Tokio-sama needs our support, not our discord!- he hissed, eyes angered.   
They looked at him in amazement as the night fell, but suddenly Ayumi, temper all lost, jumped to her   
feet.  
- You wouldn't be so calm, if you would have heard what we did!-  
- Nani mo?-  
- Ayumi, we agreed to kept it in silence!- Shinobu's voice was suddenly scared.  
- No! this arrogant prick needs to hear this! I want to see if he would stay sit over his butt when he   
gets to know the next target from the Kinsai's guys is…-   
- Ayumi, yamette!- Shinobu's face were now genuinely angered too.  
- What are you talking of?!- Yuri's voice cut through the yelling contest like one of her knives.- This is   
more than enough!-  
- Ayumi, stop this!- Hikaru said, seeing her sister's eyes going berserk.  
- The next target is the Shirakawa's states, here, Takashi! What are you going to do now?! Order us to   
stay here?! C'on, give us example, Lord Shirakawa!-  
- Ayumi! THAT'S ENOUGH!- Mitsuhiro leaped to his feet, and grabbed Ayumi for the shoulder.   
Ayumi, who never could stand a touch when she was out of control, whirled to hit, but Hikaru crossed   
her way, and hit her sharply in the face.  
Everyone froze for a moment.  
Ayumi zoomed out the room into the garden.  
Takashi left the room and went out, to the street. Mitsuki made a movement to follow him, but Yuri   
clamped her arm.  
- Dear God.- Shiyuri exclaimed, going pale.- Isn't his family there?-  
- Yes, and it would serve them well to get kidnapped and killed.- Kiri said sharply, eyes burning. –   
Don't know why so much fuzz! They're true bastards!-  
- Genmyo Shirakawa almost get to us some time ago. They almost made us kill Takashi, or him to   
conmit seppuku.- Yuri said calmly.- Demo…-  
- What? Why all this? I heard his family kicked him out and betrayed him!- Hikaru said suddenly   
angered.- Why he worries?!-  
- For Genmyo's daughter, Arisu Myonmyo. He loves her dearly.- Shinobu said, her voice low.- And   
Ayumi knew that.-  
Mariko entered the room, from were she had been staying with Tokio. She was so pale, they thought   
she had heard the whole thing: but when she lifted a hand with an Oniwabanshuu's paper fold, Shinobu   
closed her eyes.  
- Takashi?-  
- He knows already, Mariko-san.- said Shiyuri, softly. Mariko let the paper fall: there, in the precise   
calligraphy of Aoshi Shinomori, it can be read " Shirakawa; Kinsai's target"  
  
  
KAGEROU  
A Kagetai fic.  
Following Roses no Ame, Arisu & The Will.  
******************************  
Chapter Three  
-LOSE CONTROL-  
  
--- I lose control, I lose control   
I died then my instinct was born   
L'Arc In Ciel, Shinshoku-lose control.  
  
The night has been so long, and Yuri felt heaviness tug at her lids as she walked around Saitou's   
house. The familiar paths were soft and blurred in the morning, but the scent guided her securely into   
the half-hidden outdoor hallway where Takashi kept his tea set in the summer, next to some magnolias   
and azalea bushes. It was a corner of the house that Takashi had marked like a pet fox: he usually sat   
there for hours, watching the space.  
He now sat in a Zen fashion, his hair in disarray around his shoulders, the tiny kettle forgotten in a side   
as a teacup waited in his front. It was a white one, painted with lilies, a one Yuri knows well.  
Are you remembering, Takashi? What do you remember most… the pain… the betrayal… the   
fear?  
  
- No...demo...- An adolescent Takashi lifted his pale hand, suddenly feeling dizzy.  
- Oh. The poison will take effect sooner, I think .-   
The white cup fell and broke . Takashi, panting , lifted unbelieving eyes to his loved sister.   
Genmyo remained sat, hands demurely folded, but answered his incredulous stare with hard   
black eyes, even a smug expression.   
- Neesan...- he pleaded , his hand trembling .- What...? why...?-he tripped, trying to stand, his   
unbelievably expensive aqua kimono wrinkling in the messy, so un-graceful, un-Takashi like   
movements. His wide eyes, gray as rainy clouds were misted and dilated, almost black in the   
enormous pupils.  
- Yuta-chan.- called Genmyo. She didn't raise her voice: she was, after all, a Lady. As a panel   
slided and his younger brother stepped in, carrying his katana unsheathed, she turn her eyes   
again at the slender, staggering boy in front of them, fighting to stay in his feet, his face white   
from shock, his eyes so full of incredulity and stolen, bleeding innocence.  
- Yuta...- begged Takashi, feeling his head heavy, his vision darkening by moments. It has to be   
a nightmare. The sister who raised him and said " Don't be scared, otouto"… the brother who   
always said " I'm scared, Niisan". He had loved them so dearly, so sweetly. They had been the   
ones to touch him, to smile to him.  
Yuta attacked, his face a mask of anger and hate. Takashi didn't even stepped aside: he just   
lifted his teary eyes to the brother charging over him. Their noses almost touched when Yuta   
impaled him, and Takashi went limp in his arms, just hanging from the sword through his waist,   
Yuta's hot panting in his face. Eyes those went blind from shock searched in Yuta's hot black   
eyes.  
- Otouto…- Takashi moaned. It was a beg, and a call. Yuta's face contorted in rage, and   
punched him, making him fell backwards, the sword leaving his body sliding across the rib   
under where it had been stabbed with a sickening hiss. Yuta kicked him hard where the blood   
oozed into a red lily in the tatamis, and Takashi rolled leaving a blood trail in the wooden floor.   
- Now I can defeat you , niisan, neeh?- came the hatred-filled yell from Yuta.   
Yuta, still a child, learning the Yoko Nagi from him with eyes alive with enthusiasm, and   
adoration.  
- Yuta...onegai...- Takashi begged trembling , his hand trying to cover his bleeding injury -   
Onegai...Neesan...Yuta-chan...-   
- Kill him already, Yuta-chan!- Genmyo's voice was low and eager, almost hungry. Takashi   
extended a blood-soaked hand to his sister, almost mother, with his vision blurring from hot   
tears, seeing her rounded face blush crimson in her agitation. She smiled, so cruelly…   
Yuta fell over him and the metal found his flesh. Takashi rolled again, but this time his ninja   
reflexes tried to kick in, even in his traumatized state, letting him avoid certain death when Yuta   
tried to behead him.   
- I'll cut your head, and then I'll play kicking it till it's no recognizable anymore!- Yuta laughed.  
Genmyo rose, her tiny feet over the broken white teacup.   
- Kill him , Yuta.-   
- Neesan! - pleaded Takashi, pale as a ghost, blood in her mouth.   
- Kyyyaaaaaa!!!!- screamed his brother and charged. Was just a moment: an old trained reflex   
made Takashi grab his own katana from the rack in the wall, unsheathe it, and let the iron cut   
the air in a defensive gesture: the Hana Midare Izuna.   
Yuta fell in his knees, screaming, his sword hitting the wall in a sick wet sound, his hand almost   
cut off.   
- Yuta...! - screamed Takashi in horror, looking what he had done. Blood spurting from Yuta's   
wrist. His shrill cries. He stumbled, shaking wildly.   
- You... murderer!- cames a furious snarl. He doesn't has a chance of avoid the strength of his   
sister when she pushed him out the window, to fall down the patio two floors down.  
- Genko! NEESAN!-  
- Die.- her face was so contorted in rage, the last time he saw her, she didn't looked human   
anymore. She never was beautiful: she was wide, her face too rounded… but she always had a   
serene beauty, a charm of a big tree. Now, she was a demon, a taste of madness in her eyes as   
she pushed him, murder in his eyes. Murder for the boy she had rocked in her rounded arms   
when baby, murder for the boy who loved her like mother and sister and goddess at time...  
  
- Takashi!- Yuri's voice awoke him, and he blinked, seeing her pained, distressed face. He opened his   
mouth to ask, and felt her feather-like fingers touching his cheek.  
Wet.  
Crystalline drops had fell into the white lily cup, the one it was left to him. One was broken under   
Genmyo's feet: the other of the trio was forgotten, full of venom. When he fell into the blackness, the   
cord of the teaset was grabbed for his desperate hand, and it, miraculously, landed over him, not   
breaking even one of the other two egg-shell cups trios, the blue violets and the red tsubakis.  
His A-sama, his gi, his sword: his last memories.  
It had really passed fifteen years?  
He had made so many memories anew.   
Kagetai: wonderful, sad, joyful, touching memories: but always alive, magic memories. Of   
friendship, pride, and love.  
- Daijoubu, Yuri-san.- Takashi smiled. The morning sun was fading quickly: it would be a stiff, hot,   
gray day.   
  
Tokio learned the news from Mariko, who worried and upset told her about the possible Shirakawa   
involvement. Till now, thanks God, it has been no signals of any terrorism in Kyoto: but the rumor said   
Tokyo was aflame.   
- Takashi-chan?-  
- Hai, Tokio-sama?- It was noon, and Takashi was quietly sat still in that corner, with the recently   
Yuri's tray emptied. Koji has came to retrieve the kids and had gone worried about his uncle, his long   
silver-hued hair in the wind that had picked in.  
- Would you escort Chizuru-chan back to the Yamabiko's temple? She wants to go, and I would not   
allow her to go back alone.  
- Certainly, Tokio-sama.-  
- I'll send Shiyuri with you, Takashi: I would like for her to stay there in case any important information   
appears. I don't like the idea of Chizuru alone these days.-  
- Wakarimasu, Tokio-sama.-  
- I'll go to.- Mariko had just left her Kiku and Omi in Ninko's house, and appeared in the doorway, her   
dark violet kimono slightly wrinkled, the obi slightly bulky: usual signs she was wearing a hakama   
underclothes, and probably her trustful katana somewhere in the folds. – I'll sent a messenger dove to   
Tokio and Osaka, by the way.-  
  
They walked in the crowd, the hot day stiff and breathless but not an obstacle for the Kyoto streets to   
be full of people attending his bussiness. Chizuru walked, her elbow in Shizuru's, as the quiet miko   
talked to her in hushed tones, covered with one of Yuu's hats to protect her just sunburned face.   
Shiyuru smiled as the hot air didn't bothered her with the light furisode, her wrists naked as she chatted   
back gently.  
Takashi trailed behind as a servant, eyes in the suffocating clouds as Mariko walked next to him, her   
serene, but kitty-like beauty turning a few heads.  
They had just turned a corner where the people was appreciatively less crowded, when they heard a   
whistle.  
- You! You're carrying a SWORD! Don't you know is banned?! GET HIM!-  
Mariko groaned. Shiyuri blinked. Takashi rolled his eyes.  
- Two years since the last time. I mean, didn't have nothing more productive to do, like prevent   
robberies?- Mariko cursed with a word she would never use in front of Kiku and Omi, her two lovely   
angels.- Takashi, take a run. We'll met in the Yamabiko's temple.-  
Takashi nodded. But it was something like hurt pride in his eyes.  
Years ago, they would have been scared. They would have knelt, not pursuing me like a fox in a   
hunt…  
Mariko, who knew every shade of his gray eyes, interpreted correctly his gaze.  
- Don't get all Aoi in me, Kit. RUN!-  
He vanished like the ghost of a fox kami as the whistles came near.  
  
Mariko had bought groceries to have a bite in the Yamabiko's temple, but Takashi found himself   
almost sold by his stomach's grumbling when he perched in a roof, head down, waiting for the sword-   
carrying cops to tire their unsuccessful hunt.  
He was near Yuriko's, so he hurried covered for some large men to the restaurant.  
Suddenly…  
A chill…  
A breath in the air.  
Rush of blood, and a sigh.  
One of the men he had just passed smelled like Bakumatsu.   
He stared, and the man stared back for a second.  
An old Hitokiri?  
The man was old enough, with short, chopped black hair and a prideful demeanor.   
His eyes were so black, so harsh. His crooked nose, pale face, thin but strong physique spoke of   
privations and pain, but is was arrogance and power in his stance.  
He was more or less Mikeru's age.  
Are you staring with the same certainty I am? Do you know how to make blood flit in the night?  
Takashi narrowed his eyes, and faded from view with the Kitsune's quick steps.  
The other man stared to the empty air for a while. Then, he smiled, eyes narrowing too.  
The lost Shirakawa…  
  
- Takashi-sama!- the Kagetai geisha called happily, seeing his profile enter the well known, successful   
restaurant at time for a late lunch. He was slightly flushed, and she knew he had some trouble to arrive   
there, but she never asked, a Geisha-like discretion imprinted in her still.  
- Ohayou, Yuri-san.- he looked calmer and more collected than in the morning, and Yuri thanked   
silently anyone who helped.   
- Are you hungry? My people would have your favorite dish in no time!- she said trying to cheer him   
up. Takashi looked hungry, really, and he nodded, a little smile gracing his features. Yuri accompanied   
him to the " kagetai table" a shadowed corner where only usually sat the Kagetai members in what's   
called " Yuri's HQ" Takashi sat and Yuri sat with him, asking for tea to start.  
- Don't worry, Yuri-san. I only have time for a bite… I must meet Shizuru and Mariko-chan at the   
Yamabiko's temple.-  
Yuri eyed him carefully. The Yamabiko's shrine, in the hill was at view distance from the Shirakawa   
old State.   
- Tokio-sama sent me.- he said softly, and Yuri felt the need to rip the tension in his spirit apart.   
- Mind if I accompany you, Takashi-sama?-  
Takashi blinked.  
- Would you? I would be honored, but aren't you too busy?-  
- I can let Kenjuro at charge.- she said, smiling. – Onegai, I would like to go with you.-  
He nodded, as a boiling dish of fish in cream, vegetables in vinegar and hot, puffed rice was set in the   
table: his favorite treat. Yuri let him ate as she goes to check the kitchen, and discreetly to grab her   
tanto, her ninja tight pants under her simple blue and pink kimono.  
Even over the delicious smell of food, Takashi felt the Bakumatsu odor in the air. And more: even in   
the laughing crowd, it was a sense of foreboding…  
  
KAGEROU  
A Kagetai fic.  
Following Roses no Ame, Arisu & The Will.  
******************************  
Chapter Four  
-FOREVER LOVE-  
  
-- Forever love forever dream, kore ijou arukenai  
Oh tell me why oh tell me true oshiete ikiru imiwo   
(I can't go on, show me the life meaning)  
X Japan, Forever Love  
  
They arrived before sunset, finding Mariko happily feeding the slender girls with her   
concoctions. Chizuru had taken care of the dead leaves and dust marring her beloved home, and the   
shrine was quiet as usual, only the old song of the wind in the bamboo grove filling the silence with his   
soothing feeling.   
It was like to climb to a higher place not physically, but in spirit, and soothed Takashi's spirit like   
nothing. In the blinding rays of sundown, he stared only once to the Shirawaka States down the hill, and   
then perched over a stone to meditate.  
- What's he doing?- Shiyuti asked gently, slightly worried.- The night is getting cold. He can get a cold   
out there at the wind.-  
- It's better a cold than madness. Let him meditate and he'll be fine: shame we didn't carry A-sama's   
here.- Mariko said smugly.  
- A-sama's? Who's him?-  
- Takashi's teaset.- Yuriko cleared at Shiyuri, who blinked.  
  
Chizuru was feeding the temple's fire, one of her duties, selecting the perfectly dried bamboo fallen   
branches and carrying them one by one to the fire. The sky looked so serene: the upper half was   
already filling with stars, the deep blue getting darker, as the line of horizon still showed orange and   
neon yellow. Beautiful and soft.  
- Takashi?-  
-Aa?- he snapped back into reality: he had been sat with something akin a statue for the past hour, and   
it was clear he had been anyway but here.- May I help you, Chizuru-chan? Gomen nasai, I wasn't   
paying attention.-  
- No, this is part of my duty to my Yamabiko.- she said mysteriously.  
He looked, at her fading gaze, at her sharp senses, a part of the temple, breathing the same air than   
Yamabiko. As the night fell, she grew scared again, not knowing what to say.  
- This night is beautiful, but's scaring.- she whispered at end.  
Takashi didn't answer, but looked at her. The shadows couldn't hide his sparkling eyes.  
  
It wasn't a explosion, or a sound. In the second the moon rose, it was shadowed by clouds: the white   
like faded, and a red one shone.  
Fire in the night.  
Takashi gasped, and then closed his eyes.  
The red flower of fire shone triumphantly, eating the place Takashi loved the most.  
Fire in the Shirakawa State.  
  
I can't go on walking alone, the winds of the time are so strong  
Mou hitoride arukenai tokino kaze ga tsuyo sugite  
  
The flames in the darkness. So still, waiting for it to burn to ashes. His chest tightening and tightening.  
Mariko gasped. Yuri covered her mouth with a trembling hand, as Shiyuri, worried, stared to Takashi,   
who was still as an statue. He had closed his eyes, like hit for a sword.  
In the horizon, the fire was eating at the Shirakawa House. And as if he was part of it, the young man   
with the black mane at their side was burning too to ashes, in silence.  
  
Ah, this thing called pain, I would must be used to it, but…  
Ah kizutsuku koto nante Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa  
  
Zen. Be a rock. Be the wind. Be the water. You can block everything away, as you was taught…   
as you was taught in that very garden.  
Be anything, bird, fish, flower… but don't be a bleeding, burning heart, that aches so savagely   
in my chest…  
  
Oh, please keep my heart as it is wet, so soaked…   
Ah kono mama dakishimete nureta mamano kokorowo  
  
Yuri felt her heart bleed in sympathy at the silent, tense fox. His back was so taut as he sat there, in   
the straight position of the Zen masters: but she can hear clearly his heartbeat, pounding, pounding,   
pounding in pain…  
It really matters to you that much, after all those years?  
Do you love that girl so much?  
How did she stole your heart?  
  
In this continually changing times,   
Kawari tsuzukeru kono tokini  
  
A touch.  
Takashi blinked, and his head snapped to…  
Mariko's hand in his shoulder.  
- Let's go. I'll take the responsibility.- she said, calmly, her brilliant violet eyes shining. Takashi looked   
at her, relief mixed with incredulity in his face. He tried to speak, but surrounded but the smiling faces   
of the girls, he only could stare.  
-Go, my dear. I will not stand here watching how your heart breaks. – Mariko patted his head, and   
went for her katana inside the temple. Shiyuri nodded, and Yuriko looked for her tanto.  
  
A unchanging love exist…  
Kawaranai aiga arunara  
  
Takashi's voice, trembling, his breath ragged. Suddenly his eyes were burning.  
-I shouldn't…-  
- I'll go with you.- Mariko said calmly, unlocking her obi to tie her kimono with simple cords.  
-And me too.- Yuri said, smiling, changing her bun into a ponytail.  
-We'll support you, Takashi-san.- Shiyuru smiled, a hand in his arm. Takashi looked back at her, gray   
eyes burning with love. He tried to find something to say, but the generosity of Mariko and the girls   
who loved him so much left him wordless.  
- Nothing is as important as family.- Chizuru said gently, offering him his old Shirakawa katana,   
Meiuhime.  
-You're my family.- he said, breath ragged, his eyes softly translucent with tears hold in them.-   
Domo… Domo arigatou, goziemashita. I have no words.- He kneeled humbly, his hair pooling.  
-Go, Takashi-san! -Shiyuri piped affectionately.- I'll cover you with my yuri from that hill.-  
  
Would you keep my heart?  
  
- Tokio-sama is going to behead us.- Yuri whispered to Mariko, as they helped each other to braid their   
long bushes of black hair, and to prepare themselves to battle.  
- If we're very, very lucky.- Mariko whispered to the geisha with a smirk.  
And they gigled like girls.  
  
My tears, would you stop them?  
Namida uketomete  
  
It were tears hot and blinding, as Takashi embraced Shiyuri and Chizuru before to run close to Yuriko   
and Mariko, who were waiting for him, in the stairs. Then, they flew.  
They went running into the night falling, two black ponytails and his mane darkening the shadows.  
  
I can feel my heart like it's breaking  
Mou koware souna all my heart  
  
The three ran across the night, the long road to the Shirakawa State darkened by the clouds over the   
moon. This night was no lamps, no guards in the tall iron bars that signed the power and fear the   
Shirakawa name still mean: it was just splashes of blood in the night, broken bodies, broken lights   
slowly extinguishing in pools…  
  
Forever Love  
Forever Dream  
  
They didn't give to it a second glance. They ran, and finally finding the tall iron bars, without a flinch, a   
stop in his step, Takashi made a step in his joined hands, crouched, and Yuri put a foot light as a   
feather in his hands. She flew in the night as a bird over the bars, followed for Mariko, who with less   
flourish, straight as an arrow crossed the sky, Takashi falling soundlessly behind them. they run to the   
house in fire, the Shirakawa House in fire in several places, as the near wooden buildings. Crossing the   
garden, they run, to find men in horses, ruining the garden, their voices shrill as they yelled orders at the   
fire crackling.  
  
This boiling emotions  
Violently, cruelly in the time   
Afureru omoi dake ga  
Hageshiku setsunaku jikanwo umezusuku  
  
In the night, still covered in the shadows, mouths agape for the destruction in what used to be the most   
beautiful private garden of Japan, they gripped their weapons tighter.   
At the firelight, they passed their gaze with shock across the State.   
The House's century-old golden wood floor was burning.   
The wooden shojis painted by masters and floating sakuras where stained, the pool dirty by the horses.   
The green, impossible even carpet of grass had became a bloody, muddy thing.  
The teahouse in the garden was half-barren, half ruined, and from there the shouts of men dying were   
scaring, scent of blood over the charcoal smell.  
Yuri, a handful of kunais in hand, ran, followed by Mariko, a firm grip in her katana, to the teahouse   
where the servants were being killed.   
Fifty men? More?  
It's no matter.  
  
Oh, tell me why  
All I see is sadness in my heart   
  
Invaded.  
Raped.  
My house. This is my house!  
The fire laughed at him, as boots stepped over the gardens his mother cared for twenty years.  
Takashi's breath caught.  
Arisu? Where's my Myonko, my angel?   
The heart pounding, he ran to the smoldering house.   
  
And he heard a scream, a sob.  
  
His heart stopped his frantic dance.  
  
He whirled around, desperate, and saw.  
And white-red fury clouded his vision.   
  
Would you stay with me till the storm go away  
My tears flows again.   
Will you stay with me kazega sugi saru made  
Mata afure dasu all my tears  
  
Arisu, running like a little rabbit ran from the dogs, her pale green kimono floating around like   
butterfly's wing, followed for heavy men like a black mass behind her. She fell, and the men crowded   
around, grabbing her roughly.  
They were laughing.  
- YOUKO-CHAN!- she screamed, in terror, the hands of the officials jerking at her bloodied, ripped   
kimono viciously.  
And something inside Takashi snapped-  
  
Forever Love, Forever Dream  
Stay with me, just like now  
Kono mama soba ni itte  
  
Is THIS the era he had given his life, his pride, his blood, years of fighting and seeing beloved   
comrades fall and die? Is this the era to he had sacrificed his peace, his shining innocence? Is   
to THIS he gave away the romantic, the bright colored dream that was Tokugawa to him, and to   
others like him?!  
His eyes went silver like the moon. The wind has been right: the Bakumatsu odor filled his senses.   
Is the Betrayal Night, Again.  
But this time, he can fight back with all the fury his soul can contain.  
And sword in hand, he charged, screaming.  
  
Hold this heart trembling at dawn  
Oh, stay with me.  
Yoakeni furueru kokorowo dakishimete  
Oh stay with me  
  
Arisu flew to his arms as she had just stopped seeing him yesterday, and embraced his waist crying her   
eyes out in fear, but silently. A True Shirakawa Lady: her smeared face was still beautiful, still a poem   
in her desperation. She clutched at him, hiding in the warm, abused and faded gi, Takashi's left arm   
protectively draping over her black hair in a complicate hairstyle, half messed, two long, thin black   
braids escaping free in the wind.  
In the middle of the battle, where they embraced, something clicked into his right place, where it was   
supposed to be since fifteen years ago.  
Takashi embraced her, and felt happy in the sea of his rage.  
  
Oh, I don't care if everything ends in this eternal nigth.  
Oh, I have nothing to lose, just you…  
Ah subetega owarebaii owarino nai kono yoru ni  
Ah ushimau mono nante Nanimo nai anata dake  
  
Arisu embraced him tightly, and her heart felt security. He would lever let her suffer. She was safe,   
where his lemon and mint scent where.  
A kiss in cherry scented hair.  
A smile.  
  
Daijoubu, Arisu chan.  
  
He was magic.  
  
I've told you I'll watch over you, didn't I, my love?  
  
She nodded.  
At the flames's light, Takashi kissed the moisture in her cheeks, savoring the salty taste, the bitten   
tinges of it eating his heart in fury.   
A Shirakawa Pearl   
Worths Thousand Lives Of Blood  
And Violence.  
- No one ever makes a Shirakawa Lady cry, not paying for it.-  
  
Forever Love, Forever dream,  
Oh, would you stay with me, till the wind is gone,  
Closer that anybody?  
Forever love forever dream  
Kono mama soba ni itte  
Ah will you stay with me kazega sugi saru made  
Mou dare yorimo sobani  
  
Wait here for me, Arisu-chan. And he slowly rose his eyes from gray to silver when the moonlight   
and flames reflected in them, to the group of darkly dressed, weapon-wielding terrorists. His eyes   
emerged from the sea of hair, and he suddenly whispered, a horrible, feral smile in his face usually so   
sweet.  
You are so dead.  
  
Forever Love, Forever dream,  
I can't go on anymore   
Forever love forever dream  
Kore ijou arukenai  
  
And he charged, sword in his both hands, the Hana Midare Izuna most powerful technique, the Tenouh   
no Yami, exploding into the night.   
He danced with closed eyes: the place had no corners or shadows anew for him.  
He dances with closed eyes, in the place he rightfully must be his.  
No sound, no words: the Takashi from fifteen years ago, was finally hitting back  
Be a cherry petal, dancing always out the reach of your opponent, ingravid.  
Be the wind: blow in each direction, in any little way, flooding your enemy's senses, no matter   
how little is the opening…  
Be the mountain, and never gave a step behind, no matter how hard you're beaten, you never   
back away.  
Be the clean water, and cut like falls the rain, effortlessly, soundless, unstoppable and gentle…  
Dance  
Fly  
Curve the air  
AND KILL.  
  
Oh, tell me why, Tell me the truth,  
Teach me the meaning of life  
Oh tell me why oh tell me true oshiete ikiru imiwo  
  
When the last cry died, and the blood soaked the Shirakawa State, Takashi breathed, passed a stained   
hand across his forehead, and breathed in.  
The fire was dying.  
And as finally he had let his fury, his pain for that old betrayal take hold of him, he felt his anger and   
rancor die.  
Peace.  
He had killed till his sword hand hurt.  
He felt so tired, so drained.  
Everything ends tonight. The fire and hat that drove him for fifteen years has finally gone. The weight   
had lift.  
I've paid my debt.  
I'm back home, kaasan.  
- Youko?-  
Takashi lifted his head, to see the charcoal copy of his mother, Arisu there waiting for him like the   
medieval Tokugawa lady his mother was. She was bloodied and dirty: his hair fell in rivulets of black   
silk around his pale face.   
For a second, he was afraid his wide eyes were dilated for the horror.  
For a minute, he was scared she felt scared of him.  
She saw me kill. She saw me going mad.  
She saw the Youko in me.   
Kami-sama, don't let her fear me.  
Arisu's eyes were full of tears, translucent in the darkness. Takashi looked her to the eyes, watching   
those gray eyes so identical at his.  
Arisu Myonmyo Shirakawa-Buntaro flew to the open arms of Takashi Shirakawa, Lord of the   
Shirakawa clan, and they embraced, Meiuhime falling to the ground.   
  
- Takashi?-  
Takashi smiled to a dirty Yuri, to a tired Mariko, over Arisu's sleeping head in his shoulder as he   
carried him out of the destruction.  
- Hai?-  
- We found Genmyo. She is dying, in the teahouse. She wants to see you.-  
- Domo Arigatou, Mariko-chan.- slowly, lovingly, Takashi left the pale girl in Yuriko's arms. – Please,   
wait for me in Yamabiko's temple. I think I have a last thing to end.-  
Meiouhime in hand, he walked. Mariko's smile was feral.  
Die, little bitch.   
Takashi, kill her!  
  
Forever Love, Forever dream, embrace my heart till the storm ends.  
Forever love forever dream Yoakeni furueru kokorowo dakishimete  
  
Genmyo Shirakawa was dying. Knelt in the mat, as a Lady, her blood dripped-owly, flooding her   
expensive red kimono. In what was long time a go a beautiful teahouse, now became a stained, broken   
chaos of dead men, swords, broken tatamis and shojis, she waited like a Queen in the destruction, quiet   
and silent, his blood a red tsubaki in the floor.  
The moonlight shone over her, and showed the silhouette of Takashi in the empty space where it used   
to be a door.  
- Genko?-  
- I hate you still, do you know.-  
- And I love you still, neesan.-  
- Isn't silly… to die in your arms, Takashi-chan?-  
- It's appropiatte.-  
- Would you… hug me… as you end this?.-  
- Hai, Genko-chan.-  
- Its HURTS.-  
A long silence. The red blossomed a bit more.  
- Why, Genko-chan? Why you answered my love with hate?.-  
- A-Arisu….-  
- She would be fine. I'll take care of her..-  
- Funny… I trust you.-  
A silence. Genko coughed, and then lifted bloodshot eyes to the figure in the shoji, unforgiving moon   
making him a slim beautiful shadow as it bathed her with unmerciful radiance.  
- How's to be loved, Takashi?.-  
- Doesn't you know?-  
- No.-  
- The greatest thing in the world. I found happiness, a cause, and real life. Meiji's expectations were   
good… even after so much blood, this is a good life. So I think you were finally right.-  
- I don't feel so… if someone asks you how it's feel to be right, tell them.. that it   
feels like a… sword in the stomach…-  
She moaned, pitifully. The pain was unbearable.  
- Otouto…-  
- Hai, Neesan.-  
- Please, end this… I want to die… like a Shirakawa Lady…-  
- Hai.-  
- Domo arigatou, Takashi.-  
Takashi entered the room, and tilting his head, gave the briefest kiss to the sweaty forehead of his   
sister, betrayer and mother. Then, he stood, Meiouhime naked in his hand.  
  
Forever Love, Forever dream,  
  
- I love you, otouto.- Genko said suddenly.  
- I love you too, neesan.-  
Takashi raised his sword as Genko kneeled weakly. It was a last quivering gaze, and a smile: and   
Meiouhime sung a perfect song, the sword a glistening arch as it fell clean and heavy, the torn shojis   
splashed like a beautiful ink paint.  
Takashi stood there a second, and taking her sister's head, took her braid and severed it. Then he   
enveloped her in her kimonos, letting her rest in peaceful nothing.  
  
In the tears flowing,   
Till the brilliant season becomes eternity   
Forever Love.   
Afureru namidano naka  
Kagayaku kisetsuga eienni kawaru made  
Forever love  
  
Sayonara, Neesan.  
  
Chapter Five  
-- AI OBOETEIMASUKA--  
  
- Ima anata no sugata ga mieru aruite kuru  
Me o tojite matteiru watashi ni –  
(Now I can see you walking toward me  
As I wait with my eyes closed)  
Macross, Lynn Minmei  
  
Shiyuri waited tensely in the night.   
It wasn't sounds what alerted her senses, nor wasn't steps. What made her head snap to the side,   
what made his hand grab the bow in his side and tense it, what made her narrow her black-eyelashes   
rimmed purple eyes into shining purple orbs searching for a target in the darkness was the flowing of ki   
she knew so well.  
Chizuru, in her side, with her half-glazed eyes, rose from her kneeling position, her miko outfit pale   
against Shiyuri's violet furisode. She lifted a hand, and signaled through the bamboo grove, where only   
her half-lifeless eyes could see.  
Takashi's aqua ki, shining brightly.  
Yuri's purple.  
Mariko's blue.  
And a soft white one.  
The bamboo grove was s till a curtain, but she felt how they ran up the way to the Yamabiko's temple.  
Pursued by riding men: now she could hear the sounds the horses made. She knew how Mariko and   
Takashi, back to back, were buying time for Yuriko to cut through the grove with the little white ki in   
her arms.  
She felt them fighting.  
Out of her view, but not out of her sight.  
Chizuru put a hand in Shiyuri's shoulder, and spoke softly. Shiyuri stared for a second, and then she   
closed her eyes, and tensed her bow. A pale hand of miko rose and guided her, and Shiyuri let her bow   
sing. The Kagetai flame guided her: her arrows flew straight through the bamboo, flew up in the air, to   
where the swords glistened.  
Takashi and Mariko killed the last ones in the Yamabiko' stairs, and walked up, as Yuriko appeared   
from the shadows with a young girl in her arms, her left arm all bloodied and hurt.  
- Is she okay?- Shiyuri asked worriedly, seeing the stained, pale face of the young girl. Yuriko nodded,   
weakly, and after giving her to Shiyuru's arms, she fell in her knees, panting.  
- Yuri-san!-  
- Daijoubu.- she whispered, clutching her midsection.- Just… breathless. Takashi-sama, are you ok?-  
- The kit and I are just fine.- Mariko threw nonchalantly a long strand of hair behind, seeing Takashi   
was to busy watching Chizuru clean Arisu's face with water and a cloth to pay attention to anything   
else.- How's she?-  
- She just fainted.- Chizuru said softly.  
- It's better to let her sleep through this.- Mariko put a hand in Takashi's shoulder.- I'm going to inform   
Tokio-san immediately. I suggest to hide her in your restaurant, Yuri-chan: here is too close to the   
Shirakawa State.-  
- Hai, Mariko-san.-  
- I'm going.- Mariko, disheveled, smiling, walked down the stairs, not apparent efforts in her swaying   
steps, in her calm pace.- When Tokio-sama is done with me, please burn me to ashes with some lilies.   
I love lilies.-  
- Do you want me to go with you?- Shiyuru asked, leaning over the stairs.  
- Dame, dame!- Mariko waved her dismissal, from the last stair.- I'll like my humiliation to be private,   
m'dear!-  
  
- To defy Saitou's orders is a thing, but to defy Tokio-sama's…- Kiri's frown was tense, as she helped   
Yuri to divest and lower Arisu into a bed that noon, in the upper rooms over the restaurant where Yuri   
used to live. Kiri bandaged the girl, and applied some ointment to her scratchs and burns, caressing the   
reddened skin.  
- Takashi-sama couldn't have done anything else: they almost killed her!-  
- And how's Kinsai's new group? Interesting?-  
Yuri gasped. She had been so worried for Takashi she almost had forgotten about the situation.  
- Ruthless. Good. And we weren't able to grab anyone… well, we were concerned with other things.   
But they were determined to die fighting, Kiri. I'm worried about them: they weren't nearly a quarter   
as good years ago.-  
- It isn't we going soft, neeh?- Kiri's tone was horrified.  
Yuri remembered two silver eyes and a mane in the night. And Mariko, tall and lethal, tense, her swift,   
perfect strokes.  
- But all means, no.-  
  
- Are you aware, Mariko, that what my husband meant for " no interventions" was almost straightly   
directed to Takashi?-  
Mariko bowed lower. Tokio-sama had took the disobey worst they'd expected.   
- I'm sorry, Tokio-sama.- she bowed again.- But I couldn't stay there and watch Takashi suffer that   
way. He loved Arisu-chan too much, and I'm glad she's safe.-  
- And Genmyo Shirakawa?-  
- Dead. Takashi ended her suffering.-  
- Arisu's two older brothers?-  
- What?-  
- Buntaro Myosho, Arisu's father, adopted two bastard sons after Arisu was his only descendant with   
Genmyo. Where were they? It didn't occur to you that the government would do anything, anything at   
all, Meiji or not, to save the Shirakawa State for them? They mean a lot of money and prestige. Now   
we have been seen there, and you didn't remember what Genmyo Shirakawa said to my husband   
years ago?-  
Mariko went pale.  
  
- Bitch.- Saitoh raised, his tall frame against the sky over Genmyo as he talk in a amused, dark   
voice.- You can buy a dog with food, a man with money, but it's nobody who can buy a Miburo.-  
- Oh, I can…- she confront the amber eyes with a triumphant smirk.- I know who you are,   
Miburo. I know where are your wife, your child, and your people. I know all about you, and   
about your people. If you kill me, that will be the last drop of blood. I'm very important, do you   
know? I'm not a lonely politic you can kill without trouble. If you kill me, everything I know will   
see light. Everything. If you are so fond of my blood, come. If you are ready to kill this little aku   
and end your useful life, don't be afraid… come.-  
  
The sunlight of summer strode into the second-floor room with the taste and texture of honey, dripping   
his heavy, thick mantle over the awakening girl. She was in a fresh yukata, white and way too long for   
her, her hair free and long as it rested over a Western pillow, carelessly bathing the tatamis around the   
futon. Clean and fresh, the covers' smells of jasmine and wisteria were soft as a mother's kiss.  
A butterfly, white and blindingly white, flitted in the window.  
A butterfly.  
Arisu's wide gray eyes rested there a while, unfocused. And then, she sat in a rush, her hands in her   
mouth.  
Kaasan?  
Home?  
Was he real?  
…my youko?  
He was real.   
He was there, staring at her, the gray eyes so alike her own soft and worried. She never could have   
forgot those eyes, not only because they were identical to hers. It was because his expression lulled   
her to sleep every night.  
- Youko-san!-  
- Arisu-chan.- Takashi knelt by the futon, her hands in his.  
- How…?- Arisu's face was flushed, her eyes gripping Takashi's in anxiety.- Is Kaasan hurt? My   
home…-  
Takashi softly caressed her cheek, and looked her into her eyes. And she knew, and cried embracing   
Takashi so tight that it hurt. Then, with a tiny voice, she asked:  
- Did it was … bad…?-  
Takashi knew what she meant. She was a Shirakawa lady: she didn't ask for pain or horror.  
She asked for honor.  
After all, now she was THE Shirakawa lady.  
- It was good.-  
- Are you sure?-  
- I took care of her.-  
Arisu looked into Takashi's eyes, and for a tiny second, Takashi's heart drummed.  
And Arisu leaped into his arms, and kissed him in the mouth.  
- Domo… arigato, my Youko…- she breathed between tears. – Arigatou…-  
Takashi rocked her in his arms, till her eyes closed. Then, he took insecure steps to the kitchen of the   
restaurant where they were hiding, filled a basin with water, prepared a soup and put it to stew, slicing   
a carrot into it.  
Blood.  
The tears didn't let him know where to cut.  
Takashi broke sobbing in the floor of the kitchen.  
- Genko-chan…-  
… And Yuriko, loudlessly, quietly, a hand in her red lips, watched him from the door, a horrible fear in   
her stomach.  
  
He is going to leave.  
He will go back there.  
  
It was noon, the sun up and suffocating, when Yuriko, watching the hot, blinding sun filled street make   
a gesture that years of controlled geisha training couldn't avoid. Takashi, busy pillowing Arisu's   
sleeping head into his thigh, petting her flowing hair, didn't notice till Yuriko softly touched his shoulder.  
- Aa?- he said, love filling his eyes as he watched the tired young girl sleep trustingly in his arms.  
- Takashi-sama…- she said, in a whisper.- Tokio-sama is here.-  
Takashi nodded, but his hurt, scared, unguarded eyes went straight into Yuriko's heart. He looked sad   
but determinate, and the fear of him walking away that had gripped her so strongly made a fist with her   
heart again. Don't you understand, Tokio-sama? she wanted to cry. Don't you understand he   
loves you more than anything, and if you doesn't support him he would likely to be lost? Don't   
you understand, you're his goddess, and no one's opinion he cares most? Please don't hurt   
him. Not now. Don't chastise him… I would never do, but my opinion weights for him against   
yours any more than Fuji-sama and a cherry blossom's…  
  
Saitoh Tokio was waiting for them, eyes calm, in the little reservate table where the Kagetai usually   
reunited in Yuriko's restaurant. It has been Mariko who had carried here there: Tokio-sama had never   
come here, or ever sat with them to enjoy Yuriko's restaurant's specialties. like a Goddess, she was   
only seen in her temple, her home. But today her face was pale and tense, his eyes like two burning   
charcoals. Her kimono was deep gray, the obi a unusual dark red. And sat between Mariko and a   
tense Ayumi, she looked like a widow.  
Maybe she was.  
Takashi bowed deeply than usual, and sat with Yuriko sympathetically at his side.  
- I can't believe you broke my orders, Takashi. You, of them all.- Tokio's voice was soft and angered.   
Takashi had his eyes down, but his carefully folded hands where white.  
- I had to. I couldn't let Arisu-chan die.-  
- Takashi, Mikeru and Tengu reported to me at dawn. There is no sign of Hajime.-  
A breath, a quick glance. And Tokio's burning eyes.  
- What are we going to do?- asked Yuriko, slowly.  
- The hostage's situation in Tokyo blew up.- said Mariko tensely.- Shinobu got to know… they killed   
them all, over thirty women and children. The public opinion is… they are asking the army and the   
General Yamagata to take over the Meiji government. The people is so scared…-  
- But we have to do something…- Ayumi, his blue gi just hanging from her thin shoulders in the hot   
summer noon spoke with his brilliant blue eyes sparkling.- It must have something… We should take   
the Kinsai and his people down!-   
- Hajime tried, and failed, it seems.- Tokio's voice was cutting, cold, and they looked at them, scared at   
her tone. She seemed a brilliant current of water suddenly frozen by winter into a hard, sharp ice bank.   
Her eyes become blurry suddenly, and his mouth tenses as she blinked rapidly.  
- Tokio-sama…- Takashi's lashes moistened at her obvious pain, but Tokio spat him a look of   
contempt.  
- You betrayed his orders and mine. Don't you understand? Hajime asked us to be quiet like a   
strategically poised weapon, ready to struck. The principle of keeping the sword in the sheath till the   
last moment, getting the most of it, no dead sword in the air. You used all that advantages to your own,   
selfish, personal profit. Now the Kagetai is useless, leaderless, and worst of all, in danger. This   
morning, I received a citation from the police's chief, Kawaji-san.-  
The silent was dark, deep. Takashi's face paled so much he seemed ready to faint.  
- What… what?- Mariko spoke with no voice.  
- I think they knew al already. And someone must have seen you last night in the Shirakawa State.   
Genmyo seemed to have left very specific instructions if she died with one of us near.-  
- But we didn't killed her! It was those idiotic terrorists, the Kinsai's people!- Ayumi exploded.  
- It is matters?- Tokio's voice was the coldest they never had heard.- Hajime is lost for a week and   
you manage to threw all his work to the river. All our work. Now, we only have a thing left to do.-  
Mariko closed her eyes, as Ayumi leaned in, ready to hear a plan that involved swinging her Phoenix   
katana against the ones hurting people. Yuriko, instead, covered her mouth.  
- I suggest you to carry Arisu Myonmyo to the custody of her brothers. We don't want to be accused   
of kidnapping, above all.- Tokio said slowly, as she got up and took her sun umbrella.- You ruined   
something good for her: make it count and put her back to safety. And that's my last order.- she   
straightened, and her face suddenly seemed set in stone.  
- And then, for the authority my husband gave to me, and the fact now we only could damage   
ourselves and we are unable to help anyone, I declare the Kagetai officially disbanded.-  
The sun fell vertically, hot in the silence. Opening her red umbrella, Tokio walked out, her head high,   
her widow's kimono barely rippling in the almost non existent breeze.  
  
Chapter Six  
-- NIJI--  
  
- Sakimidareta (stairway to heaven)   
hana wa yurete (labyrinth to heart)  
{ The flower that has bloomed profusely (stairway to heaven)   
is trembling (labyrinth to heart) }  
L'Arc In Ciel, Niji.  
  
- But I don't want to leave you. Please, don't sent me away… I don't want to see them. They're very   
much older than me… and they don't like me since Father died.- Arisu's tone was soft, but pleading.   
And her eloquent, silver eyes nested in Takashi, who shook his head reluctantly.  
- You must be safe, Arisu-chan. And I am a very unsafe company now.- he said softly, as the carriage   
they hurried through Kyoto bumped in each turn of the road. Shiyuri, who was accompanying them,   
was silent, still shocked for the news. Her brilliantly ornate furisode a contrast in the dimness of the   
carriage. Arisu nested her head in Takashi's shoulder, and she grabbed the loose sleeve with so much   
force her tiny knuckles went white.  
- Last time I let you go you vanished for too much. I don't want you to vanish again, my Youko!- she   
whispered, the beginnings of tears in her voice.   
Look in the mirror  
In the deep of your eyes I am  
Warming your cold heart.  
Arisu smiled at the haiku, and caressing Takashi's long hair, closed her eyes.  
- Again?-  
Look in the mirror…  
  
The Buntaro House was almost out of Kyoto, hidden between two hills that shadowed it permanently,   
making its dark wood to look almost black. Surroundered by tall, proud pines, it was protected for twin   
black iron bars, high, but not as high as to stop a Kage.  
An ex Kage.  
In some moments Arisu dozed, warm and secure in Takashi's arms, Shiyuri looked at him, words   
waiting in her mouth.  
- I can't believe Tokio-sama did… do you think she would reconsider…?- she said awkwardly, eyes   
downcast, as she caressed idly Arisu's abandoned hands. Takashi looked aloof, reservate, but his eyes   
had a tortured, sad gleam as he kissed Arisu's hair, inhaling her scent.  
- I couldn't have done anything else, Shiyuri-san. But that doesn't make it less my fault.-  
- You can't blame yourself! It was a very difficult position for you…- Shiyuri blurted, desperate to   
reassure, to soothe those hurt eyes. But Takashi smiled sadly at her, and his gaze went out the   
window.  
- Tokio-sama blames me. And I'm sure the rest would, Shiyuri-san. But… even the hate of mine…- he   
breathed Arisu's, watched her sleeping profile, and his eyes shone.-… she worth it.-  
- With her mother dead… is his father?-  
- I killed Buntaro Myosho, years ago.- he said sharply. Shiyuri blushed: she hadn't intended to pry.- I   
only hope her older brothers, the sons Buntaro adopted from his lovers would be better men than that   
bastard.- he hissed. Shiyuri was startled: Takashi had spoken like the hiss of sword leaving the sheath.   
It was the first time she realized the gentle kitsune could be fiery and possessive, and hate as violently   
as deeply he was able to love.  
He was ready to give his life, not only by dying but ruining it to Arisu's sake.  
She wasn't usually so talkative: but Takashi's cheerfulness hide an hidden pain, and she felt she was   
treading in very cold water, still ignorant of much that had happened in past years, shaping the current   
situation.   
And suddenly, Shiyuri felt envious of the girl.  
She wasn't the typo of woman who needs a man in her side. She wasn't the kind of woman who can't   
survive: but, watching the tiny, painfully vulnerable last Shirakawa Lady, she wondered if she   
appreciate Takashi's love and devotion. In someway, for what she had heard, no woman has ever   
appreciated and reciprocated Takashi's undying love and care. Tokio-sama had just cut her ties with   
him, his sister betrayed and tried to kill him, and the rumored romances with Ginny-san and Midori-san   
had finalized, if they started at all, with them walking out to other men. And Yuriko-san's interest   
looked not deeper that gratitude.  
Hope you may find love, at least a third of what you give kitsune.   
When they stood at the iron bars it was well past sunset, and lights were lit in the garden, making   
golden circles of light. The tall bars were closed, but it was no one at sight, and before Shiyuri could   
make a little bell over it call announcing their presence, Takashi extended a hand.  
- Can you jump to the other side? I'm not sure if we would be well received. I would like to speak   
Buntaro' sons personally.- he said, softly. Shiyuri nodded, and with ninjitsu skill, she took the cloth of   
the simple furisode in her hands to prevent its movement, and jumped like a graceful purple bird to the   
other side. Arisu blinked, and a memory came to her, and she shrieked with joy when Takashi stood   
behind her, hooked his arms firmly around her waist, and hop! with a jump and a whole complete turn   
in the air they were standing in the other side, being set in her feet again safely.  
He had done that when she barely reached his wait.  
But it had felt exactly the same. To fly, protected, loved, and safe.  
They slowly made their way through the pines, the lights making their shadows move around them,   
leave, and come back.  
The house was so silent. It was a men's house, no flowers, no curtains drifting in the nocturnal breeze.   
Buntaro' sons had twenty-five and twenty-eight, but either of them had married.  
Shiyuri came to a halt when they saw a group of guards with fire guns crossing the gardens, severely   
patrolling.  
- They are severely guarded, that's for sure.- Shiyuri breathed.  
- Shiyuri-san, if we can break in, the Kinsai certainly can.-  
Arisu didn't uttered a word, but clutched Takashi's sleeve firmly, eyes wide.  
They sneaked with the easy grace of shadows to the house. Takashi gestured them to stay quiet and   
went up a tall, robust pine, to watch in a lit window. The summer night was so black and quiet, that   
even from there, six meter up, he could heard Arisu's breathing.  
He leaned in a balcony rail like a cat, and watched.  
Buntaro' sons had inherited the square, short and strong look from his father, and they were clearly   
distinctive in the middle of a saloon full with soldiers and samurais.  
He smiled.  
Are you're scared, boys? At least you will protect my Arisu well…  
- Do you think Mynko is dead?- one brother asked to the other. Mynko was the true name for Arisu in   
Shirakawa's tradition: Chiyo Ninmyo became Ninko, Hatsuno Genmyo became Genko… Takashi   
smiled, touched. They were worried…  
Slowly, like a waterfall of oil, he slid into the balcony, and pressed the window-doors open. They could   
not see him still there in the shadows, but they could heard him.  
The men whirled at the stranger, Western guns clicking.  
- Arisu-chan is well and alive.- Takashi whispered.- I rescued her.-  
- Who are you? Give Mynko back!- shouted the younger one. Shiyuri, at Takashi's smile, hurried going   
up the tree with Arisu tightly embraced.  
The moon shone, and there was Arisu, standing in the windowsill, her borrowed kimono moving.  
- Oniisans.- she breathed.- I'm fine.-  
- How do you survived…? Lady Shirakawa was killed…- the stuttered, watching her with wide eyes,   
as the soldiers kept the guns in hand.  
- He rescued me.- she smiled, eyes suddenly tearful.  
- Who?- the older shrieked.  
Still standing there, she shook her head, and extended her arms to the brother she barely knew, sons of   
her father but no from her mother. But Takashi stood next to her, appearing as ghostly as she had.  
- I am…- he started, ready to tell them the truth. He hasn't Kagetai to turn back. He was again a   
Shirakawa, and he could…  
- It was a Kage. And it's no strange… he must be one of you. He looks exactly like her.- said a voice.   
Takashi's face went white when a man in kimono, large and tall, caressed a katana.  
THE KINSAI.  
Oh my GOD.  
- A shame you didn't died with mother and we couldn't exhibit your body: dead girls are so touching…-   
the older brother said, a sneer in his lips.- But good you lent us this pathetic excuse of Shirakawa. With   
no Shirakawa to claim the state, we could sell off to the goverment finely…-  
Shiyuri's breath caught.  
All happened so fast.  
- KILL THEM!-  
Fire in the night, and bullets. Arisu's scream, Takashi's growl, Kinsai's laugh.  
Like a bundle, Takashi's threw Arisu from the obi into Shiyuri's waiting arms, who held her.  
- RUN! RUN!- he howled, bullets burning as he unsheathed Meiouhime.- I'LL STOP THEM!-  
- TAKASHIII!!!- Arisu's terrified scream was sharp, and Shiyuri put a hand over his mouth as the   
ninjitsu expert run like a ghost in the night. He could only hold few minutes all those men. He was   
entrusting her with Arisu's life in a desperate situation. Therefore, he couldn't even spare a glance to   
look back. She couldn't even risk failing.  
He would die knowing Arisu was safe.  
Arisu cried loudly, and Shiyuri cried silently.  
Her mind whirled crazily as she ran: too much shock, too much hurt, trying to escape and block what   
would be Takashi's final fight, Arisu's screams in her ear.  
She jumped, and ran horizontally on the iron bars, out, out, like a fox in a hunt, shooting into the night,   
bolting like a purple meteor.  
They were joined… is the same government who is doing this to get control of Japan… they are   
forcing the revolutionary forces up to kill them all at once, they are enticing them to localize   
them all…no matter the terror, the pain the people suffered, is the government- the army- who   
tries to get total control of Japan, martial Law…They are just trying to terrorize people, as they   
kill and get hold of the most powerful states in Japan…  
Bastards, bastards, BASTARDS! Hypocrite, lying bastards!  
A rain of bullets stormed in the night, and as Shiyuri ran, dog's barking coming closer, she knew the   
brilliant, kind kitsune, had died as he always wanted to do: protecting a beloved lady.  
  
Next Chapter:KAGETAI ASSEMBLE! A Parting eternal. It's time I get a new chara, don't you   
think? 


End file.
